


Midwinter Stroll

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco get some exercise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midwinter Stroll

**Title:** Midwinter Stroll  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Harry and Draco get some exercise.  
 **Word Count:** 375  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/profile)[**harrylovesdraco**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/) 's December Challenge [ picture 2](http://community.livejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/1206444.html)  
 **Beta:** [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Midwinter Stroll

~

“Are you ready, Draco?” Harry called out. He smiled as he heard his husband’s distant, grumbled reply. “It’s two o’clock, time for our walk!” 

“Yes, yes. There’s nothing wrong with my eyes or my memory,” Draco snapped as he entered the front hall.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Well, the sooner we go, the sooner we can come back,” he said.

“I don’t know why you insist we do this. It _is_ winter you know...”

“Healer’s orders, remember?” Harry opened the door.

With a long-suffering sigh, Draco grabbed his coat and followed Harry outside.

Ignoring Draco’s huff, Harry took his arm, and they walked steadily towards the park at the end of their street. “The snow makes it look magical, doesn’t it?” he whispered.

Draco said nothing, but Harry could tell that he was enjoying the walk.

High-pitched laughter interrupted his reverie, and he glanced over to see a couple frolicking. As he watched, the man leaned over and snogged the girl before pointing at a snow-covered metal sign. Dragging her over to it, the man began writing.

A moment later, the girl saw Harry and Draco watching and she blushed, pulling her lover along quickly. They disappeared down a lane.

“Bloody teenagers,” Draco muttered.

Harry grinned. “We were worse,” he reminded him. As they strolled past the snowed-on sign, into which had been carved the word ‘love’, Harry pointed. “See? He was just being romantic.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Bloody vandals.”

Harry laughed. “Come on, old man; let’s get you home.”

“You’re the old man in this relationship,” Draco reminded him as they turned to make their way home. “Plus, how many times must I remind you? A hundred isn’t old in wizarding terms.”

Harry grinned. “Of course, dear,” he said. “So, hot chocolate when we get back?”

“I’d prefer Firewhisky,” Draco replied.

“Maybe, if we can sneak some past the Healer.”

As they walked back towards their home, the wind whipped up, blowing more snow onto the sign, obscuring for a moment the sentiment that had been written. Yet it remained there, a constant, just as it was in the hearts of the old men limping back to their warm and waiting home.

~


End file.
